1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a capacitive touch panel, and more particularly to a capacitive touch panel having a relatively high yield in production and being suitable for manufacture of large-size touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing touch panels can be classified as resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. Recently, the capacitive touch panels become increasingly popular in the market.
With reference to FIG. 3, a conventional touch panel has a first glass substrate 61, a lower touch sensitive layer 62, an upper touch sensitive layer 63, a flexible circuit board 64, a transparent insulation adhesive layer 65 and a second glass substrate 66. The first glass substrate 61 has a top surface and a bottom surface. The upper touch sensitive layer 63 and the lower touch sensitive layer 62 are respectively formed on the top surface and the bottom surface of the first glass substrate 61. The flexible circuit board 64 is mounted on the top surface of the first glass substrate 61 and is partially and electrically connected with the upper touch sensitive layer 63. The transparent insulation adhesive layer 65 is coated on the first glass substrate 61. The second glass substrate 66 is covered and bonded on the transparent insulation adhesive layer 65.
However, the conventional technology can only separately forms the upper touch sensitive layer 63 and the lower touch sensitive layer 62 on the top and the bottom surfaces of the first glass substrate 61, for example, forming the upper touch sensitive layer 63 first. Hence, when the lower touch sensitive layer 62 is formed subsequently, the completed upper touch sensitive layer 63 is easily scratched or stained during a fabrication process of the lower touch. sensitive layer 62. As a result, the production yield is significantly lowered. Because of the low yield, such capacitive touch panels do not aim for large-size touch panel, thereby further limiting the application range thereof Furthermore, as being exposed without any protection, the lower touch sensitive layer 62 is easily collided and damaged.